The Eight Olympian Heros
by God of The Eclipse
Summary: This story is about eight demigods you may know! Percy, Jason, Hazel, Reyna, Nico, Leo, Travis, and Connor
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is a story of eight halfbloods you may know! Nico, Leo, Hazel, Percy, Jason, Reyna, Travis and Connor. I was inspired by Goddess of the Multiverse, so check out her stories cuz they are better than mine. **

**Pairings: Leo/Nico Percy/Jason Reyna/Hazel Travis/Connor**

**Yes I know. There is incest in this story! Gay and Lesbian sex also. So! Let start this story!**

Leo Valdez didn't mean to fall totally in love with Nico de Angelo, it just happened. One day he was fixing something on the Argo II and he bumped into Nico. This is how it all went down.

-Two Weeks Earlier-

Leos p.o.v

I was carrying a box full of tools to fix a broken air compressor and this kid wasn't paying attention and walked right into me. I dropped the box of tools and they went everywhere.

"Dammit" I say sighing. I kneel down to pick up the tools.

"Oh sorry dude." The boy says. I look up at him. He has black hair. He's very skinny. He's wearing tight black jeans, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket. He looks cute. Wait. He looks cute? How does a guy look cute to me? I'm straight.

"It's ok" I say picking up a wrench.

"I'll help ya out" the boy says kneeling down picking up a crowbar. He puts it in the box and picks up another tool.

"This is a wild guess" says the boy looking at me. I look at him. "But I'm guessing you're a child of Hephaestus" he says smiling.

"Yeah and I'm guessing you're the son of Pluto?" I say smiling and laughing slightly.

"Yeah but Hades. The Greek form of Pluto." He says laughing.

"Ah. I see" I say picking up the last tool.

"Thanks" I say patting the dirt off my knees and butt.

"_Nessun problema, felice di aiutare" _[No problem, happy to help] the boy says in an Italian tongue.

"Italian?" I ask getting a better grip on the box.

"Yeah. Mom was" he says scratching the back of his neck.

"Name's Nico" he says smiling. "Leo Valdez" I reply smiling back.

"Whats with all the tools?" Nico asks.

"I'm fixing something on the Argo" I say.

"The Argo?" Nico says with brightness in his voice.

"I'm going on that with my sister Hazel" he says.

"That's right, because your Hades and she's Pluto." I say. It unravels in my brain.

"So what do you do on the Argo?" Nico asks.

"I'm just the Repair Boy." I say smiling.

"That makes sense" Nico says laughing. I hit him in the arm playfully. We both laugh.

"How old are you?" I ask Nico curious.

"14" Nico says a little sad.

"You?" he then asks me.

"16" I say. He slightly smiles. What is he thinking. I hear someone yell

"Nico come on!" it must be Hazel. Nico sighs

"Coming!" he looks at me.

"_Raggiungermi in camera mia alle cinque" _I show a puzzled face. _Cinque_ means five and _Raggiungermi_ means 'meet me'. Meet me, five? He winks and runs of. I smile.

Once I fixed the air compressor. We started to set sail. I look at my watch, it reads 4:45 pm. I remember what Nico said and I walk out of my room. I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey" Hazel says smiling making a sandwich.

"Hey" I reply.

"Hazel, do you know where Nico is?" I ask. She turns to me and looks at me strangely.

"Why?" she asks. Did I do something?

"Just wondering" I say.

"He wanted me to fix his weapon" I lied.

"Oh." She says happily.

"He's in his room, on his computer. Probably looking at porn or something" she snorts. I smile and thank her. I want towards Nicos room. Once I'm at the door I knock.

"Come in" he says. I open the door and see Nico on his bed typing on his laptop.

"Whats up?" he asks me.

"Nothing. Still trying to decipher what you said earlier." I say smiling.

"I said 'Meet me in my room at five'" he says smiling.

"Ah" I say in agreement.

"What are you doing?" I ask. He smiles deviously.

"I'm hacking into Hazels phone and emailing her a message that alerts her that there is an attack at the Hollywood sign." He says smiling. I smile back. He's pulling pranks on Hazel. I like him already. He hits the enter button.

"There" he says.

"Three…two…" he says then we hear.

"Guys! There is a monster attack at the Hollywood sign!" Hazel yells.

"Leo stay with Nico!" she yells.

"Ok!" I reply. I look at Nico who is smiling. I look out the window and see Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, Jason and Mr. Hedge use the Iris Teleporter. Then I realize its only me and Nico. I turn to Nico who's on his laptop again. Then he shuts it.

"They'll be back around 7:30 pm" he says placing the laptop next to him. He stands up and walks towards me. He stops once his chest is touching mine. I blush slightly. He looks deep into my eyes. I don't know what I'm doing but I stroke his cheek. He smiles and plants his lips on mine. We have a short war of dominance and then he allows my tongue to enter his mouth. I release and look at Nico who looks a little hurt. I smile and kiss neck. Nico starts to moan in pleasure and bends his head back for more access for me. My hands go up his shirt and I rub his right nipple while holding him close to me. Nico moans even more and holds me close to him. I stop kissing his neck. He takes of his shirt. I kiss him more passionately and push his down onto his bed. His hands go up my shirt. I kiss neck, then his chest, then his right nipple while rubbing the left one, then I kissed his stomach. Then I go up and kiss his forehead. I look at him. He looks at me and smiles.

"I love you" he says. I smile and kiss forehead again.

"I love you too" I say. He undo's my belt and pulls off my pants. There you see my boxers with my boner bulging out. Nico smiles. I undo his tight jeans and slip them off. I see his black boxers and his boner. Nico lays me down on his bed and slips my boxers off. He looks at my boner and looks at me. He smiles and licks the tip of my manhood. I moan a little. He puts the tip in his mouth and swirls his tongue on the head licking up pre-cum. I moan more. He slowly goes down and up. Lightly rubbing his teeth on my dick, his tongue still licking the tip. He starts to go faster. Oh geez. I'm gonna cum!

"N-Nico…I-I'm gonna!" I say moaning. Nico goes faster once I said that. Then I came in his mouth. I'm surprised. He pretty much swallowed all of it. Some dripped out of his mouth and onto my lower abdomen. He licks it up. He looks at me and smiles.

"That was…" I say. Not having a single word to describe it.

"You taste good" Nico says. He lays down next to me and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Hey Leo?" Nico asks. I look at him.

"Yeah" I say.

"Promise me you'll be my boyfriend forever and never stop loving me?" Nico says. I look at him and pull him close to me.

"I promise on River Styx." I say. He smiles and sighs.

"We need to get dressed and cleaned up" he says. I sigh. "I know" I say.

The others aren't going to be here for another 25 minutes. I ltake my time. Once I have my clothes on I walk into the kitchen. Nico is sitting at the table eating some leftover Chinese food. I sit next to him and look at his face.

"You have a little me on your face" I say laughing. He laughs and whips off my cum and sucks it off his finger.

"How will Hazel react to this?" I ask worried. Nico shrugs.

"She's very protective. She knows I'm gay. She'll probably freak." Nico says. I make a worried face. Nico stands up and walks behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"It's going to be ok" he says kissing me. I smile.

"You know what" I say. "What?" Nico asks.

"Jason and Percy together" I say. Nicos eyes widen

"Wow. That would be a powerful couple" Nico says. I laugh.

"Yeah" I say.

"But who would be with Piper and Annabeth?" I then ask. Nico thinks.

"Annabeth and Reyna, Piper and Racheal" he says. I smile.

"Hazel and Frank stay together?" I ask.

"Yeah, sucks for Frank" Nico says. We both start laugh. My phone goes off. It's a text from Hazel: Hey, r u and Nico ok? We'll b back in around 10 mins. Ttyl. I put my phone away.

"The others will be here in around ten ok?" I say. Nico nods.

"How about a 10 minute long make out session?" Nico asks. He read my mind. He walks up to me and our mouths have a battle. Once we here the teleporter activate, we separate. Nico goes in his room and goes on his laptop. I go into my room and work on a project. I hear the door open.

"Honey, I'm home!" Percy yells laughing with Jason. I stand up and walk into the kitchen.

"How was the monsters?" I ask.

"Fun. They were zombie mummies" Jason says laughing. I look at Hazel.

"They stopped for a drink at a close-by bar" she says rolling her eyes. I smile as Nico walks in.

"How were the zomb-…monsters?" he asks changing his sentence. I laugh under my breath. Percy and Jason are still laughing at nothing.

"How _much _did they drink?" I ask Hazel. She looks at me with a caution face.

"_A lot_" she says walking away into her room.

"I love you" Percy says to Jason. Nico and I look at Percy and Jason wide –eyed. Percy and Jason are nose to nose.

"Love you too" Jason replies. Nico open a cabinet and gets two pills of ambrosia. I take out and shove it down Percys throat. Nico does the same to Jason. Sadly they will remember what they said to eachother. Percy burps.

"Wow" Jason says rubbing his head. Then he looks at Percy. Percy looks at Jason.

"I didn't mean it" Percy instantly says.

"Right. I knew that" Jason says. Strange, I hear a little bit of…disappointment in his voice. We are all silent.

"Awkward" Nico says. We all laugh.

**I know this is a little short but there are more chapters! I hope you've liked this and see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you to the first person to review chapter 1. Hearing that helps with making other chapters. I dont know how this chapter will do so if you guys want me to change stuff. Just let me know :D**

Narrator p.o.v

Now that you know how Leo and Nico got together. Lets see what happens with Jason and Percy.

-Chapter 2-

Percy p.o.v

So after Jason and I had 'couple' of drinks, we head back to the Argo. Once we got there, Jason and I couldn't think straight and we were joking around. I open the door and walk in.

"Honey, I'm home!" I yell. Jason starts to laugh.

"How was the monsters?" he asks.

"Fun. They were zombie mummies" Jason say drunkly. Jason and I start to laugh.

"They stopped for a drink at a close-by bar" Hazel says rolling her eyes. Nico walks in.

"How were the zomb-…monsters?" he asks changing his sentence. Jason and I are still laughing. Leo turns to Hazel.

"How _much _did they drink?" he asks Hazel. She looks at him with a caution face.

"_A lot_" she says walking away into her room. Then I look at Jason. The sun shines on his face. He looks cute. I'm not thinking straight.

"I love you" I say. What did I just say? Jason gets close to me so we are nose to nose. Leo and Nico look at both of us.

"I love you too" Jason says smiling drunkly. Nico opens the cabinet and pulls out two ambrosia pills and Leo takes one. Leo walks up to me and shoves a pill down my throat. He does the same with Jason. I can feel the ambrosia healing my body. Taking the alcohol away from my body. I burp.

"Wow" Jason says rubbing his head. He looks at me. I look at him. I need to say something.

"I didn't mean it" I instantly say. Jason slightly frowns.

"Right. I knew that." He says. There is slight disappointment in his voice. We are all silent.

"Awkward" Nico says. We all laugh.

After dinner everyone was in their rooms. I was sitting on my bed thinking. Is Jason gay or bi? Does he like me? I'm gonna talk to him. I stand up and walk out of my room. I was walking and I hear.

"Love you Nico" says a voice. It came from Nicos room. I look through the window. My eyes-widen. Leo is laying on his back on Nicos bed and Nico and on Leo smiling.

"Love you too Leo" says Nico. Leo kisses Nicos forehead. Hazel's gonna freak. I start to walk towards Jasons room. I look through Jasons window. I see him sitting on the edge of his bed looking at the floor. I see a tear leave his eye and land on the floor. I feel bad. I knock on the door.

"Go away" I hear Jason say sadly.

"Jason" I say. He is silent.

"Jason, let me in" I say.

"Go…away" he says his voice breaking.

"Jason. Let me in, its Percy" I say. I hear him stand and walk towards the door. He opens the door. His eye are a little red. A tear is half way down his cheek. I look at him. He closes his eyes. I get closer to him and stroke his cheek, wiping the tear off his cheek. He opens his eyes looking at me.

"Percy…" I put my lips on his before he could finish. He opens his mouth wider so my tongue can enter his mouth. My tongue explores his mouth. He moans. We stop kissing. He looks at me. I smile.

"You were saying?" I say with a seducing voice.

"Uh…" he say mindlessly.

"I forgot." He says laughing. Then he looks at me.

"Please…" he says quietly.

"Please what?" I say smiling. I know what he wants but he looks cute when I tease him.

"Please make love to me" he says with a wishing voice.

"Are you sure? Isn't this a too…quick?" I say. I don't want to hurt him.

"I've liked you ever since I met you." He says determined.

"Really?" I say smiling. He nods.

"So, please" he says again. I smile.

"Please" he says again. He looks so cute.

"Anything for you" I say smiling. He smiles greatly and hugs me tightly.

"This…is my…" I say blushing.

"Your first time?" he says smiling.

"With a boy" I say. He smiles.

"Good." he says with a seducing voice. I smiles.

"Is it…" I ask. He nods slowly.

"Not even with Piper?" He nods slowly. My eyes widen. I'm his first? Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK. My face become worried.

"Don't worry" Jason says hugging me. He nuzzles his face in my neck.

"You'll bedazzle me I'm sure." He says. I smile and hug him.

"Was your first with Annabeth?" Jason asks.

"Uh…not exactly." I say.

"Who then?" he asks. His voice vibrates my neck.

"A…Athena" I say. Jason instantly lifts his head from my neck.

"_Athena?_" he says. Once he says that I close my eyes. Hearing it from him feels even more weird.

"_Athena?_" he says again. I nod.

"Wow, I'm impressed" he says smiling. I smile.

"A goddess. Leo couldn't even pull that off. An Aphrodite child couldn't even _impress_ a god" he says smiling. Then I remember Leo and Nico, but this isn't the time.

"So are we gonna fuck or what?" Jason says sounding eager. I smile and nod. We hug and make out. My hand goes up his shirt and rubs his nipple. He moans during our kiss. His hand go down my pants into my boxers. His warm hand touches my boner and rubs it slowly. I start to moan and slowly start to thrust my hips to get friction on my dick.

"Ah…Jason…" I say moaning. He kneels down and unbuttons my jeans and pulls down my boxers. He licks the tip of my manhood, licking up beads of pre-cum. I moan. He slowly puts in my dick. He starts going back and forth. Pleasure fills my body as he continues. I'm starting to get close.

"J-Jason…!" I say. I grab his hair and push this head closer and my dick goes in his throat and I release. My cum goes down his throat. He gags slightly. He swallows all my cum.

"I'm sorry!" I say instantly as he pulls my dick out of his mouth.

"Its ok" Jason says smiling.

"Did I hurt you?" I ask.

"No." he says smiling.

"You taste good" he says. I smile and kiss him.

"Can you open my drawer and take out the blue bottle?" he asks. I nod and crawl towards his drawer. I open the first drawer and I dig through his underwear and yellow boxers and take out the bottle. It says _Zeus' Godly Lubricant. For those immense times. _I blush and look at him. He smiles and grabs the bottle from me. He puts a good amount of lube of his first three fingers and rubs his hole.

"Prepare me" he says. I show a confused face.

"Uh…" I say.

"I'll do it myself" he says. He puts his first finger in and goes in and out. Oh that's what preparing is. He goes all the way to his knuckle. Then he enters his second finger. He moans. His moans make me hard.

"How does it feel?" I ask smiling.

"It…ah…feels great…ah…" he says moaning. I rub Jasons chest. He smiles. He enters his third finger. He yelps in pleasure. He stops.

"Ready" he says.

"Ok" I say. I rub a little bit of lube on my dick and a line my dick with his hole.

"Ready?" I say. He nods. I enter him slowly. His eyes shut tight. He moans loudly.

"Are you ok?" I ask. He nods. I go out and in. Pain is replaced by pleasure for Jason. Jason moans loudly.

"F-Faster!...ah!..." he says moaning. I nod and go faster. Everytime I thrust in he moans. Then I hit his prostate and he yells in pleasure.

"Hit that again!" he says. I hit it again and again and again. Jason yelps and moans in pleasure. I'm gonna cum.

"Jason! I-I'm gonna c-cum!" I say. He nods. I release my load in him. Jason moans long and softly. I fall on him. We are both breathing deeply.

"That…was…" I start to say.

"Awesome" Jason finishes my sentence. I kiss him. I turn and I see Nico and Leo staring through the window. I mouth 'Go!' They run off. I turn to Jason who is sleeping. He looks so cute. I slowly fall asleep.


End file.
